ironthronerpfandomcom-20200213-history
House Maegyr
House Maegyr is one of the great families of Volantis that was able to escape the Doom of Valyria from within the safety of the city. Though not Dragonlords in their own right, the Maegyrs are nonetheless a pure Valyrian bloodline and among the oldest and most powerful houses within Volantis. The family rules from their enormous palatial manse, Maegyr Manor, which sits on a high hill within the Black Wall of Volantis, a section of the city only those of Valyrian blood are allowed within. The enormous structure rivals any of the great mances in Essos and surpasses many of the castles and keeps of Westeros. It has hundreds of rooms, stands several floors in height, and stretches across several large wings sitting on a considerable sized estate. Customs As Blood of Old Valyria the Maegyrs feel an enormous cultural pressure to keep their bloodlines pure, as is, of only full Valyrian blood. This is a great source of pride and prestige among their house, and they allow only marriages with the other pure Valyrian bloodlines of Volantis, Lys, and Elyria. Marriages are heavily researched and thoroughly planned years in advance to avoid incidents. A side effect of this desire to keep their bloodlines pure that Maegyrs frequently commit ritualized incest in the form of sibling marriages. While marriages to cousins and distant kin are commonplace among nobility around the world, very few practice brother-sister marriages, the practice is looked upon as an abomination of sin in many cultures and religions. This is the preferred option for marriage as it guarantees both parties are of pure blood and removes the many complications that comes of such betrothals otherwise. Religion The Maegyrs once held the Old Valyrian gods as their chosen faith, worshiping the many dragon-deities of the Freehold in her glory. However, as time passed the number of Valyrian worshippers dwindled, under pressure from the Red Faith of R'hllor that holds great sway over the city. Now in modern times the worship of R'hllor is practiced by all Maegyrs, although the names and histories of the old gods is still passed down to children. Traits As a full Valyrian bloodline the Maegyrs carry the ancestral traits of their people. They possess purple eyes that range from light lilacs to dark lavenders bordering on black in extreme cases. They also have silver-gold hair that comes in a range of colors from almost blonde to steel grey. These features are recessive, and often fail to show up on those who breed outside the pure bloodlines, making abnormal hair colored Maegyrs born outside the bloodline easy to spot. Many a dark haired Maegyr bastard have been sent to the priesthood of R'hllor as a result. The men of house Maegyr tend to be tall and well built, though not excessively strong or large. They often have stern faces, square jawlines, and a well muscled physique. By contrast the women of the house are generally of below or only average height. Rarely are they truly considered tall. They make up for this with their figures. The Maegyr women often possess stunning hourglass figures with large busts, wide child baring hips, and thin waists. In addition both genders take great pride in their appearance, and as such are not prone to sins of excess. History It is unknown how old house Maegyr truly is, but it takes back to well before the founding of Volantis, making it well over two thousand years old. The Maegyrs originally resided within Valyria itself. However, as they were not Dragonlords, they commanded no dragons, held no dragon eggs, and had little respect or prestige from their peers. When the Freehold began to expand its influence and colonize westward, the Maegyrs saw opportunity for social mobility. They sold their possessions within Valyria and emigrated to the recently founded military outpost of Volantis, taking up residence with other houses within the city's black wall. They built a keep and over hundreds of years their power and influence grew, so as the power of Volantis grew around them. As one of the oldest houses and first resident noble houses of the city the Maegyrs have a long and proud tradition of holding prestigious titles within the city. When the Doom struck and the Freehold was destroyed, the Nine Free Cities fell into a state of chaos and upheaval. Volantis believed itself to be to rightful heir to Valyria's empire, and set about reuniting all that had been lost in their name. The Tigers held sway and the Volantene navy set out to capture Lys, while an army under the command of Maegor Maegyr '"the Dragon of the East"' captured Myr. It was said Maegor held as much power as a Triarch, despite being only the High-General. However, the Tigers reached too greedily and too far, and stirred the wrath of Westeros upon them. Maegor Maegyr was killed when Aegon Targaryen descended on the Volantene Army on his dragon Balerion the Black Dread. Since those days the Maegyrs continued to exert their influence on the city, commanded a number of trading companies, silk dealers, wine merchants, and other exotic goods dealers. In addition to these enterprises they command a small fleet of merchant vessels, and tend to hold great sway within the two major parties. Maegyrs have a long and storied history of serving as Triarchs, Generals, and Admirals within Volantis. In modern times though it has been many decades since a Maegyr Triarch was named, the heads of the household more interested in accumulating greater wealth than pursuing political power. War of the Exile Vaekar Maegyr was a ruling Triarch of Volantis when Aurion the Exile sought refuge in the city. He became fast friends with Vaekar, who filled his head with lies of the homeland he would reconquer, eventually winning over Vaekar's support. A great host of sellswords, mercenaries, and the free cities of Volantis and Pentos banded together to invade Westeros. However, their campaign proved a failure and Vaekar was slain when men turned on him after the sellswords abandoned their cause. Family Tree *'Vaekar Maegyr' - Triarch of the Elephants for over a decade. Died in the War of the Exile. (285-342) *Talisa Maegyr - Vaekar's sister-wife, who led the house after her brother's death. (287-352) **'Marqorro Maegyr' - A prominent & well respected Elephant and a mercantile genius.(301-366) **Vaellera Maegyr - Marqorro's first & sister-wife, renowned for her beauty and grace. (301-366) **Niranya Maegyr née Paenymion - Marqorro's second wife, near her husband's equal in ability. (302-368) ***'Visenya Maegyr' - Current head of House Maegyr & Triarch of Volantis, wed to her brother Nyestros. Gifts: Beauty & Administration (b. 338) ****Maegor Maegyr - Visenya's son and only child, betrothed to his sister Alaenys. Hopes to become a renowned merchant prince. Gift: Strong (b. 356) ***Nyestros Maegyr - Visenya's brother-husband and master of the Maegyr shipping enterprises. Gift: Strong (b. 399) ***Trianna Maegyr - Visenya's sister & fellow wife to Nyestros, with a gift for trade and commerce. Gift: Business (b. 342) ****Maelys Maegry - Trianna's son, taller than his half-brother despite his age. Wishes to someday serve in the Volantene army. Betrothed to Alysaenne. Gift: Towering (b. 358) ****Horonno Maegyr - Trianna's son, faster growing more handsome than his own father. Capable, but so far unspectacular. Betrothed to young Rhaenys. Gift: Beauty (b. 361) ***Doreah Maegyr née Vhassar - Third wife of Nyestros and an accomplished diplomat. Gift:Voice (b. 344) ****Alaenys Maegyr - Doreah's Twin daughter, born first, she has inherited her grandmother's beauty. Inseparable from from her sister. Gift: Beauty (b. 359) ****Alysaenne - Doreah's Twin daughter, born second, she has inherited her grandmother's beauty. Inseparable from from her sister. Gift: Beauty (b. 359) ****Rhaenys Maegyr - Doreah's daughter, she is an innocent young girl with a lovely voice. Gift: Voice (b. 367) *****Numerous Unnamed Children - Born to Visenya, Trianna, and Doreah. Valyrian pregnancies often end in failure, a price they pay to keep their bloodline pure. These children are often stillborn, something cruelly deformed. **Ondorro Maegyr - Castellen and official steward of the Maegyr estate. Gift:Administration (b. 312) **Maelia Maegyr née Paenymion - First wife and lover of Ondorro Maegyr. Gift:Beauty (b. 316) ***Viserys Maegyr - Voluntarily joined the Fiery Hand at the Red Temple in show of faith. Gift:Zealot (b. 335) ***Morqorro Maegyr - A skilled lancer and a cavalry officer in the Volantene army. Gift:Martially Adept (b. 344) ***Rhaella Maegyr - Sister-wife to her brother Morqorro Maegyr. Gift:Sums (b. 349) ***Monterys Maegyr - A fierce young warrior, killed in a shipwreck on voyage to Lys. Gift:Strong (350-368) **Eleana Anagaryion née Maegyr - Second wife of Ondoro Maegyr. Gift:Sums (b. 321) ***Daenys Togaros née Maegyr - Wife of Aurane Togaros. Gift:Voice (b. 338) ***Daenaera Qhaedar née Maegyr - Wife of Belicho Qhaedar. Gift:Beauty (b. 340) ****Numerous Unnamed Children - Born to Maelia and Eleana. Valyrian pregnancies often end in failure, a price they pay to keep their bloodline pure. These children are often stillborn, something cruelly deformed. *Rhaenys Maegyr née Tagaros Visenya's - Vaekar Maegyrs' second wife. (289-356) **Trianna Targaryen née Maegyr - Wife of the late King Aenys Targaryen. Died in a shipwreck. Gift:Beauty (322-357) **Daemon Maegyr - Estranged member of the house, fled to Myr after marrying without consent. Gift:Leadership (b. 323) **Serala Alyios - Wife of Daemon, wed in secret and bore him a child resulting in their exile. Gift:Beauty (b 328) ***Saelina "the Black" Maegyr - Born to an unsanctioned union and black of hair. Given to the Red Temple as a child, now serves as the Maegyr's Red Priestess. Gift:Zealot (b. 341) *Rhaella Vhassar née Maegyr - Wife of Tregar Vhassar (292-359) Historic Members of House Maegyr * Maegaro "the Wisest Dragon" Maegyr - Head of the household who ordered the emigration to Volantis from Valyria. * Maegor Maegyr '"the Dragon of the East"' - Head of the House at the start of the Bleeding Years & General of Volantis. * Rhaegoro "the Last" - Only living male Maegyr after the Bloody Flux outbreak in 166AC. Traveled by sea to Westeros with his wife until 170AC. * Rhaella "the Fertile Dragon" - Sister-wife of Rhaegoro, would go on to sire fourteen healthy children over her lifetime. * Honorro "Hundred Son" - A degenerate who claimed to sire one hundred sons. Castrated and torn apart by Elephants at command of his Father. * Tregar "the Wife Taker" - Married over a dozen Meagyr women, including all his sisters and many of his cousins. * Marquello "the Red" - Devout R'hllor follower and commander of the Fiery Hand. Sentenced over 1,000 revolting slaves to burn at the pyre. * Vaekar Maegyr - Triarch of the Elephant party during the War of the Exile. Slain by turncloak sellswords. * Trianna Maegyr - Wife of King Aenys Targaryen of Meereen, and mother to King Rhaegar Targaryen. Died in a shipwreck. Category:House Maegyr Category:Volantis